gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The God of Death Meets Zero
|image=Vlcsnap-111500.jpg |english=The God of Death Meets Zero |kanji=死神とゼロの対決 |romaji=Shinigami to Zero no Taiketsu |episode=32 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=November 17, 1995 |english airdate=April 18, 2000 }} The God of Death Meets Zero is the thirty-second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on November 17, 1995 and North America on April 18, 2000. Synopsis In space, a group of Leos escort a Mobile Doll carrier. They notice a strange light in the horizon, and sends a Leo to investigate. It is in actuality Deathscythe Hell, which easily dispatches the Leo. He heads towards the craft, defeating all the Leos then demolishes the Mobile Doll carrier. Duo checks out Deathscythe Hell, which is now 80% completed, and leaves with the remains of OZ's supplies. On the Lunar Base, the narrator informs us once again about Operation Nova, and states that problems have arisen. Commander Tsuberov is informed of the carrier vanishing. An officer informs him that Lieutenant Trent has gone on his own to investigate, with a large group of Mobile Dolls. Tsuberov is suspicious and demands they contact Trent. Meanwhile, Trent is in the Wing Zero. He is attacked by homing missiles, but easily dispatches them. He then attacks the nearby Taurus Mobile Dolls with the beam cannon. Suddenly, he starts hallucinating and is paralyzed. The Dolls blast Wing Zero and he dies. It ends up being a simulation; Trent is really on a carrier. In his quarters he wonders why he hallucinated. He is determined to get data on real battles, so he plans on capturing one of the remaining Gundam Pilots in space. The Lunar Base contacts him, but he terminates contact without a reply. On the Lunar Base, Tsuberov is angered and orders Barge to send troops after Trent. On Hilde's colony, Duo brings supplies to a man with Mobile Suit supplies. He leaves without taking Duo's payment. Hilde shows up asking if she can help; Duo tells her to go to the supplies. Meanwhile in space Trent approaches the colony. In the colony, Duo searches through the supplies he has just purchased. Hilde returns, and Duo tells her that he is going to continue to fight alone since he can't find the other 4 Gundam pilots. Suddenly, Trent arrives in the Wing Zero and threatens to destroy the entire colony unless Duo comes with him. Duo is placed in the Wing Zero and is hooked up to various testing equipment. Trent says Duo can't escape since he can control the Wing Zero from outside, and attack the colony with the Mobile Dolls. Duo fights the Tauruses using his beam saber and destroys them. He starts hallucinating and sees Deathscythe in front of him. Suddenly, hundreds appear, and he freaks out. Using the beam cannon he wipes out all the Mobile Dolls then blows up the colony. It is just a hallucination though. Trent comes in and tells Duo that anything is possible with this cockpit. Suddenly, Leos arrive to capture Trent. He gets in the Wing Zero and pushes Duo out. Luckily, Hilde arrives to save him. Tsuberov orders the troops to kill Trent and destroy the Wing Zero, but Trent is way too powerful; he destroys them all using the beam saber and beam cannon. He aims for the colony, but Duo intervenes. Trent can see Duo's moves, and can even see his death in the cockpit. He is about to tear off Deathscythe's head when Duo pushes the self-destruct button. That is yet another hallucination though. Trent pushes away from Deathscythe and fires. Duo counters, and the resulting shockwave is too much for Trent; he dies and the Wing Zero floats into space. Duo watches, saying the Wing Zero is too much for any human to handle, if one could, they would be superior to everyone. Important Events *'Deceased:' Trant Clark Staff *'Script:' Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director:' Yasunao Aoki *'Animation Director:' Nobuyoshi Nishimura